1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and an operating method of the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal capable of running a multiplayer game together with another mobile terminal and an operating method of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Mobile terminals are portable devices capable of performing voice/video calls, inputting and outputting information, and/or storing data. As the functions of mobile terminals diversify, an increasing number of mobile terminals have been equipped with various complicated functions, such as capturing photos and moving images, playing music files and moving image files, providing games, receiving broadcast programs, and providing wireless Internet services, and have thus evolved into multifunctional multimedia players.
Various attempts have recently been made to implement a variety of complicated functions in mobile terminals such as providing a user interface (UI) environment for allowing users to search for and choose desired functions with ease. In addition, mobile terminals equipped with, for example, a double-sided liquid crystal display (LCD) or a full touch screen, have been developed.
In the meantime, various mobile games that can be played simply by touching and dragging on the touch screen of a mobile terminal, instead of manipulating keys or buttons on a mobile terminal, have become available. Thus, it is necessary to develop ways to run a multiplayer game between multiple mobile terminals with the aid of a sharing device and thus to help the users to play the multiplayer game simply by touching and dragging on their mobile terminals.